Escola, amor, e muitos mas muitos problemas
by s2 Yuuhi Kurenai s2
Summary: O nome foi mudado. Era provisório mesmo XD.A vida de Sakura mudou quando ela chegou a cidade de Konoha.[SxS][KxK][SxT][IxC][NxT]Capitulo 5 online
1. A Professora

**Naruto ainda não me pertence x.x. Minha querida amiga Mai de Áries queria uma fic SasuSaku XD Eu resolvi fazer uma fic com vários casais, já que eu sabia que não iria conseguir fazer uma fic sem KakaKure no meio. Espero que gostem, mas se só ela gostar, tá ótimo. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, com sugestões, idéias, e casais XD**

Era o primeiro dia de aula de Haruno Sakura na escola de Konoha. Estava nervosa, pois tinha dificuldade de se enturmar. Os meninos sempre a chamavam de testuda, e as meninas gostavam de fazê-la tropeçar e depois rir. Mas ela estava em outro lugar agora, e esperava que fosse diferente. Não poderia ser pior que em Tokyo. Ela já havia recebido o número de sua sala e de seu armário, e estava evitando conversar com qualquer um até que se fizesse necessário.

"1-B... é essa aqui...", murmurou olhando o relógio. "Faltam dez minutos para começar a aula... acho que já vou entrar, não deve ter ninguém agora..." ela abriu a porta, mas havia se enganado sobre não ter ninguém na sala. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos curiosamente vermelhos estava colocando coisas sobre a mesa do professor. Ela olhou na direção da menina.

"Nossa, já são 7 horas? Eu achei que os alunos ainda fossem demorar."  
" Não, não. Ainda faltam alguns minutinhos... eu só vim mais cedo, porque sou novata e queria entrar quando a sala estivesse vazia."

"Bem vinda..."  
"...É Sakura. Haruno Sakura." A mulher apertou a mão de Sakura sorrindo e disse,"Yuuhi Kurenai.Sou sua professora de história."

'_Eu gosto de história. Que bom que é essa a primeira aula!'_,pensou Sakura.

O sinal tocou, e os alunos começaram a entrar. Sakura reparou em alguns: Uma menina loira com o cabelo longo preso num firme rabo-de-cavalo, um menino loiro com cara de bagunceiro, e um garoto de cabelos negros que parecia estar de mau humor. Todos estavam fazendo algazarra, como se nem tivessem visto a professora ali. Pior para eles. Sakura sentou-se logo a frente dela, e pode notar que aquilo tudo estava deixando a mulher bem irritada. Sakura a viu respirar fundo, fechar os olhos, e contar até dez, mas estava claro que não estava funcionando.

"QUIETOS TODOS VOCÊS! ESCOLHAM LOGO SEUS LUGARES, MANTENHAM SEUS TRASEIROS SENTADOS NELES, E NÃO ABRAM A BOCA A NÃO SER QUE EU LHES DIGA QUE PODEM!". Os alunos se moveram rápido para as cadeiras, assustados. Assim que sentaram, evitaram mover um músculo sequer." Assim é melhor. Bom dia 1º ano B. Meu nome é Yuuhi Kurenai, e eu serei sua professora de história esse ano. Assim que eu entrar na sala, vocês irão se calar, sentar, e evitar atrapalhar minha aula de qualquer forma. Eu também gosto de piadas, então, se estiverem rindo, me digam o motivo, ou não serão perdoados. Espero que tenhamos um ótimo ano juntos. Que tal cada um de vocês vir aqui na frente e se apresentar a turma?"

'_Tinha que fazer isso professora? Estava começando a gostar da senhora._ '

Como ninguém começou, a professora disse, "Não foi um pedido." Com um sorriso um tanto quanto sádico nos lábios. Os alunos acharam melhor obedecer. O primeiro a se levantar foi o menino loiro que Sakura havia visto.

"Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! Eu gosto de comer ramen, fazer ramen, e da barraquinha de ramen da esquina! Eu moro com meu avô Jiraiya e minha avó Tsunade! Eu não gosto de gente metida, e eu achei a menina de cabelo rosa uma graça!". Sakura corou um pouco e percebeu também que a professora havia ficado meio confusa com o garoto.  
"Obrigada Naruto. Agora, vamos indo na ordem das fileiras, até que todos tenham se apresentado." Após alguns minutos, todos haviam se apresentado, e cada um conhecia um pouco dos outros. Descobriram que Shino tinha uma estranha adoração por insetos, e uma obsessão em obedecer as regras, Hinata era uma menina tímida, que queria se formar em medicina, para seguir a vontade do pai, e Kiba gostava muito de cães. Shikamaru achava tudo um saco, e era um tanto quanto machista. Ino era meio esnobe, e Chouji gostava de comer, comer, dormir e comer. Sasuke, o garoto que parecia estar de mau humor, falou apenas que gostaria de se vingar de um certo homem. Sakura disse apenas que queria fazer novas amizades. Os cinco minutos que restaram da aula após as apresentações, pareceram uma eternidade para a maioria dos alunos, que estavam apavorados diante da professora. Certamente a próxima aula seria melhor.


	2. Reunião Mal Sucedida

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews XD! Eu fico muito feliz que vocês estejam lendo, e mais ainda porque estão gostando! . Nesse capítulo, os alunos vão conhecer seus professores de educação física, e Sasuke vai arranjar confusão oo. Talvez eu comece a mostrar ShikaTem e NejiTenTen nesse capítulo também. Mas não garanto.**

A aula de educação física. Para muitos uma benção. Para mais ainda, uma tortura.Sakura deu graças aos céus por separarem meninos e meninas. Ela não ficaria nem um pouco a vontade se os garotos a vissem toda suada. Seria nojento, nem iriam se interessar por ela. A professora conversou um pouco com as meninas antes, se apresentou, essas coisas. Parecia ser completamente louca. Assim que terminou de falar com as alunas, deu uma bola de basquete a elas e mandou jogarem, até o fim da aula.

'_Espero que o tal Naruto e o Sasuke estejam se divertindo na aula deles... ' _

Um homem alto, moreno e bonito (A/N: EH BONITO SIM!) olhou os meninos de cima a baixo, meteu a mão no bolso e tirou um cigarro.  
"Ei, Ei, professor, não pode fumar aqui na escola!", disse Naruto.

"Ninguém tá olhando." respondeu o homem, acendendo o cigarro com um isqueiro. Os meninos ficaram com cara de bunda.  
"...Cara, isso é tão problemático..."

"Pelo menos arranja algo pra gente fazer, professor." Resmungou Sasuke. O homem pensou e pensou.

"Hmmm... Vocês podem dar umas voltas aí na quadra. Eu vou ficar aqui no canto fumando e pensando na Ku - Er... cozinheira!" Os garotos fizeram o que ele disse.  
_'Espero que aquela gracinha esteja se divertindo...'_

"ASUMA, SEU INCONSEQUENTE!"

Asuma se virou na direção da voz.

"Oi Gai!"

"Você não pode fumar na escola!"

"Como eu disse antes: Ninguém tá olhando." E as crianças continuavam correndo.

"Olha por onde anda moleque retardado!" disse um garoto de olhos brancos.

"Você estava no meu caminho, viadinho.", respondeu Sasuke calmamente, enquanto continuava a correr.

"Ora seu..." murmurou o garoto, correndo atrás de Sasuke e derrubando-o no chão. Asuma virou-se e viu os dois garotos se engalfinhando.  
"Quem é representante dessa turma?"

"Kurenai." Disse Gai.

"Vixe, não quero nem ver a confusão...". Ele foi até os garotos, que a essa altura já tinham se batido bastante, segurou cada um com um braço e disse," Vamos resolver essa briguinha com a coordenadora e sua representante." Os dois meninos se olharam com ódio, e ambos olharam da mesma forma para o professor. Os outros ficaram rindo enquanto eles eram arrastados.

"EPA! Confusão no primeiro dia, Gai? Como o Asuma consegue e eu não?"

"Sei lá... ANKO! Você não devia estar dando aula na quadra ao lado?"  
"Ah, elas tão jogando basquete! Vamos assistir a confusão na coordenação!".

Gai ficou olhando para Anko como se tivessem crescido antenas na cabeça dela.

"OKAY!"  
"ISSA! Meninas, cês tão liberadas!".

As garotas vibraram ao ouvir isso e saíram correndo pra sala. Anko e Gai, por sua vez, foram até a coordenação.

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

"Essa bruxa desgraçada é a nossa representante?" reclamou Sasuke.

"Cala a boca idiota, você tem que respeitar a professora."

Kurenai teve que se controlar para não bater as cabeças dos dois uma contra a outra. Aquela turma estava lhe dando trabalho desde o primeiro minuto. Pragas.

"Calem as bocas, vocês dois. Vocês vieram para essa escola com a finalidade de estudar, não de brigar."

"E você com a finalidade de nos ensinar, não de tentar ser nossa mãe." Disse Sasuke.

"Está dizendo que eu não faço meu trabalho?" perguntou ela num tom ameaçador.

"Não, só estou dizendo que faz muito mal.".

A coordenadora finalmente deu sinal de vida:" Mocinhos, chamarei seus responsáveis para uma conversa, e depois vocês serão suspensos das aulas do dia."

'_Dupla de bruxas velhas... '_

Após algum tempo, o tio de Neji e o pai adotivo de Sasuke, Kakashi, chegaram.

"Sasuke, o que você fez?" perguntou Kakashi.

"Não interessa."

"Neji, eu lhe disse para não arranjar problemas na escola."  
"Perdão senhor."

Kurenai explicou tudo aos dois.

"Bem, talvez Sasuke tenha razão. Não acha que se você soubesse educa-los eles resolveriam seus problemas sem necessidade de brigas?"

"Talvez se o senhor fosse um pai melhor, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa?" provocou Kurenai.

"A senhora não tem o direito de me dizer que eu não sou bom o suficiente para ele!"  
"Bem, nem o senhor!"

"Ei... Neji acha que a gente pode sair de fininho enquanto eles brigam?" perguntou o tio de Neji  
"Acho que sim!". Então os dois Hyuuga saem de fininho. Enquanto isso Sasuke estava parado ouvindo seu pai adotivo brigar com sua professora megera... Quer dizer... Magrela... Ah... Esquece!

"Você é uma louca esquizofrênica, que fica maltratando os alunos só porque ninguém gosta de você! O que, aliás, não é surpresa, visto que você é tão irritante." Kakashi sentiu seu rosto arder quando Kurenai lhe deu um tapa.  
"Você é um imbecil!" gritou ela, correndo para longe. Kakashi ficou parado olhando para a parede, depois botou a mão onde havia levado o tapa.

'_Que mulher incrível!'_

"Caramba... que foda, ela te humilhou... Acho que estou começando a gostar dela!"

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

Uma garota de cabelos loiros num penteado estranho estava encostada no muro da escola, olhando seu relógio.

"Aquele besta está atrasado..."  
"Yo, Temari." Disse Shikamaru, aparecendo do lado dela.

"Você sempre atrasa pros nossos encontros! Acha que eu não tenho nada pra fazer não?"

"... Nem você nem eu temos algo para fazer. É por isso que nós somos namorados..." (A/N: B hahaha Taih!)

"Ah, cala a boca, vamos logo pro cinema...".

"Que saco cara... as mulheres são tão problemáticas...".

**Cabou esse capítulo! Sorry, fãs de Neji/Tenten, quem sabe no próximo capítulo? **


	3. Pegando um cineminha

**Inuzuka Girl: KakaKure brigando rockam a lot! XD E o tapa rulou mesmo! ShikaTema rox a LOT! XD Podexá que vai ter mais! **

**Luli Uchiha: Também adorei o tapa. Não sei se você viu a mensagem, a professora delas é a Anko .**

**Liyoko-Chan: Parece que todos gostaram da parte KakaKure XD E realmente, Asuma é LINDO e rula muito.Tah aki a continuação;D Continue lendo ok?  
**

**Musa Kyoyama: Haha o tio do Neji é safadão xP e Kakashi já gamou XD **

**Manda: que pena que você não deixou email nem nada :( Realmente, o mundo ta contra a Kurenai, mas isso vai mudar...Ou não XD Realmente, Sasuke é mau xP tbm num gosta dele XD Deixe um email na próxima vez XD**

**Hyuuga Tha: Domo! Haha eu tbm me rolei de rir quando escrevi o.o Sasuke é uma peste XD Asuma é FODA xP. Que bom que gostou do cap!**

**Mai de Áries: Haha! Pronto,acabei! Kisus xP  
**

**Tenten-chan: K bom q vc gostou o.o Eu coloquei o Neji e a Tenten nesse capitulo, viu :3 Continue lendo, ok?**

A turma B do primeiro ano da escola Konoha havia decidido sair toda junta para almoçar. Queriam se conhecer melhor. Sasuke e Neji não foram, porque, bem... Só ficou decidido após eles terem ido para casa cumprir a suspensão. Eles tinham tido apenas aula de matemática e física, já que a professora de história havia ido embora mais cedo. Motivos pessoais, ela tinha dito. Sakura se sentou ao lado de Naruto numa das mesas. Depois de Sasuke, Naruto era a pessoa com a qual Sakura havia sentido mais afinidade.

"Naruto... Desculpe a pergunta, mas... Porque você mora com seus avós?" perguntou ela.

"É que meus pais morreram quando eu era bem pequeno Sakura-chan. Posso te chamar assim?", respondeu o garoto dando uma dentada em seu McDuplo.

"Pode... Sinto muito Naruto..." disse a menina um pouco arrependida.

"Não tem problema Sakura-chan. Você não sabia." Respondeu ele sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta.

Chouji, um garoto gordinho, estava já em seu quarto sanduíche. Ino conversava com ele.

"Chouji-kun... Se você comer demais vai acabar tendo indigestão outra vez, que nem aquele dia na sétima série...", disse ela preocupada.

"Ino-chan, não precisa se preocupar. Aquele dia eu comi uns sete sanduíches." Ino riu e perguntou, "Porque o Shikamaru-kun não veio?".

"Ele saiu com minha irmã." Disse Kankurou se intrometendo.

"Ah... obrigada esquisito."

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

'_Homem estúpido!Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque ele é tão... Lindo, acha que pode falar comigo daquela maneira!Grosso! Eu devia ter arrancado aquela cabeça esnobe daquele pescoço inútil!'_ Kurenai estava furiosa. Como se não bastassem os alunos sempre pegando no seu pé, agora vinha um pai revoltado metido à sabe-tudo que achava que podia lhe dizer como fazer seu trabalho. Idiota...

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

'_Ô mulherzinha irritante... Se bem que ela era bem sexy... KAKASHI! Olha as coisas que você está pensando! Ela é uma bruxa zumbificada!...Mas aquele corpo... CHEGA!'_ Kakashi queria odiar a mulher. Mas era incapaz. Ela exercia sobre ele uma atração incontrolável. Ele não entendia o porque. Talvez ela o tivesse hipnotizado com seus olhos cor de rubi.

"Kakashi... tá pensando no que?" perguntou Sasuke. Às vezes Kakashi só desejava que Sasuke o aceitasse como pai. Mas ele sabia que as chances disso acontecer eram pequenas.

"Eu estava pensando na sua professora...".

"Ou melhor, no tapão que ela te deu." Disse Sasuke.

"Não... é que eu acho que não devia ter dito aquelas coisas para ela."

"Tá doido? Foi a melhor coisa que você já fez. Ela precisa tratar melhor os alunos."

"É que ela me pareceu tão triste...". Sasuke olhou fixamente para Kakashi.

"Você está afim da minha professora? Pode falar, ela é gostosa mesmo, só é uma diaba." Kakashi fitou o filho adotivo impressionado.  
"Sasuke, que horror, ela é sua professora!"

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

Todos já haviam terminado de comer, e estavam indo embora. Hinata e Kiba foram para a casa de Shino jogar Playstation2. Ino havia dado um beijo em Chouji depois que ele comeu seu sexto sanduíche, e eles haviam ido embora antes para ter privacidade. Sabe-se lá para que. Kankurou e Gaara não tinham o que fazer, então foram para casa esperar sua irmã.

"Ei, ei! Sakura-chan, você quer ir ao cinema comigo?" perguntou Naruto. Ao ver que Sakura parecia confusa ele acrescentou, "... Como amigos.".

"Ah! Claro Naruto! Deixa só eu ligar pra minha mãe tá?" Naruto ficou feliz com a resposta da menina.  
"Ok Sakura-chan." Sakura pegou o celular e discou o número de sua casa.

"Alô? Oi mãe!... Sim, tudo bem. Mamãe será que eu posso ir ao cinema com um amigo? Ele acabou de me convidar... Sim, eu tenho dinheiro... Ok. Obrigada. Te amo mamãe. Tchau." Despediu-se ela desligando. Naruto olhou ansioso para a amiga.

"E então?" perguntou.

"Ela disse que tudo bem!" Comemorou a menina. O rosto de Naruto se iluminou. Ele não esperava fazer amigos tão rápido.

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

"Eu não acredito! Se você não tivesse se atrasado os ingressos para essa sessão não teriam acabado!" Reclamou Temari.  
"Que saco, eu já pedi desculpas Temari! Além do mais, nós podemos ver a próxima sessão." Disse Shikamaru, circundando a cintura da namorada com os braços.

"Tá, mas vai ser um saco só nós dois aqui esperando!"  
"... É nisso você tem razão...".

"Olha, Olha Sakura-chan! O Shikamaru-kun e a Temari-chan também estão aqui!" gritou Naruto, correndo na direção dos namorados.

"Ora, se não é o Naruto! Você e a Sakura estão num encontro Naruto-kun?" perguntou Temari, provocando. Sakura corou e Naruto riu.

"Haha. Que é isso Temari-chan! A Sakura-chan é só minha amiga!"

"Ah tá. A gente ainda não conversou né Sakura? Espero que nos tornemos amigas." Disse Temari apertando a mão de Sakura.

"Cara... que saco...".

"Vocês vieram ver "King Kong" também?" perguntou Temari ignorando o namorado emburrado.

"Sim." Respondeu Sakura.

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

"Sem desculpa Kakashi! Você precisa esquecer essa mulher. "King Kong" é o filme perfeito para isso!".

"Mas..." reclamou Kakashi. _'Eu não quero esquecê-la...!_

"Ué... aqueles quatro são da minha turma..." disse Sasuke, ao ver Temari, Shikamaru e Sasuke.

'_Droga... Será que o Naruto e a Sakura estão namorando?'_ Ele esperava que não. Havia se interessado por Sakura desde o primeiro momento. Sakura se virou, e quando seus olhos encontraram os de Sasuke, ela corou violentamente e desviou o olhar. Naruto percebeu e cochichou no ouvido dela, "Você gosta dele, né, Sakura-chan?" A garota apenas corou ainda mais.

"Yo! Sasuke! Você e seu vô não querem ver "King Kong" com a gente não?".

"Claro! Mas ele não é meu avô. Ele é... Ele é meu pai."

OWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNEDOWNED

Tenten, uma menina de cabelos castanhos muito bonita, estava na casa de Neji.  
"Neji-kun, porque você foi suspenso afinal?"  
"Briguei com o Uchiha.", disse o garoto ligando seu Playstation2.

"Sabia que um monte de meninas está querendo ficar com ele?"

"Você... é uma dessas meninas?" perguntou Neji interessado.  
"Não."  
" Então não importa. Ele pode ter qualquer uma." Disse olhando nos olhos castanho-claros da menina.

"Neji-kun..." ela murmurou.

"Tenten... eu sou o único que merece uma garota como você. Só eu te amo de verdade, por favor, pare de resistir...". O garoto tocou o rosto da menina, colocou a mão atrás de seu pescoço, e esperou por algum sinal de que podia avançar. A menina sorriu.

"Neji-kun... eu não vou mais resistir..." disse Tenten se inclinando, seus lábios tocando suavemente os de Neji.

"Tenten..." murmurou ele entre o beijo.


	4. Será que ela morreu?

O filme não foi lá muito divertido. Na verdade, Temari e Shikamaru não prestaram muita atenção ao filme, estavam muito ocupados se agarrando. Naruto ficou o filme inteiro tentando fazer com que Sasuke e Sakura ficassem juntos, mas eles não fizeram nada. Talvez não houvessem percebido o que ele queria. Ainda era cedo quando eles saíram, e eles ainda queriam aproveitar.

"Digam garotos, vocês não gostariam de ir comer alguma coisa? Sei lá, uma pizza, um sanduíche?" perguntou Kakashi animado. Passar um tempo com os meninos era o que ele precisava para esfriar a cabeça.

"Obrigada pelo convite Kakashi-san, mas eu preciso ir pra casa. Foi muito bom conhecer você." Disse Temari, educadamente.

"... Pizza é legal...", disse Shikamaru. Temari deu um olhar que podia furar pedras na direção dele e ele mudou de idéia sobre aceitar o convite do homem mais velho. "Eu tenho que levar a Temari para casa... Fica pra próxima... Tchau...".

E ele pegou na mão da namorada, seguindo seu caminho.

"Eu adoraria ir comer pizza com vocês Kakashi-san." disse Sakura docemente.

"Eu também, estou com uma fome...".

Sasuke, que havia mostrado sinais óbvios de satisfação ao saber que Sakura iria com eles, fechou a cara ao ver que Naruto ia também.

'_Droga, eu queria que só a Sakura fosse... '_

"Bem, vamos então crianças!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai olhou a sua volta. Aquele lugar era assustador. Afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Sabia que não devia ter virado naquela esquina... Estava escuro, e não havia ninguém por perto... Idiota... Só se metia em encrencas. Talvez Asuma pudesse ajudá-la. Ela pegou o celular e discou rapidamente o telefone do amigo...

"Alô? Asuma... eu estou com problemas... não sei onde estou, será que você podia me ajudar?"

Kurenai não teve tempo de resposta, sentiu uma mão passar em volta de sua cintura e lhe apertar...

"Quem é você? O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Quem sou não importa mulher... nem quem você é..."

Ela se debatia enquanto aquele homem nojento lhe beijava o pescoço.

"O que me importa é o prazer..."

A Yuuhi não estava agüentando aquele asqueroso... fez uma força e se livrou do homem que saiu correndo atrás dela...

'_Droga não sei pra onde estou indo mas tenho que escapar' _

Sua respiração estava pesada, e se não achasse logo o fim do beco ele a alcançaria, quando avistou uma luz sua primeira reação foi correr em direção a ela... conseguiu chegar um pequeno movimento de lojas. Só não reparou que estava correndo em direção a rua, só teve tempo de ver duas luzes fortes irem em sua direção, tentou gritar mas não teve tempo... foi atingida, o carro tentou brecar mas mesmo assim lhe levou ao chão inconsciente...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kakashi! Kakashi"

Sasuke balançava seu pai de um lado para o outro tentado o fazer acordar do transe.

"Você atropelou uma mulher! Não vai fazer nada?"

O Uchiha perguntou revoltado, Kakashi não estava nem piscando.

"Nossa ela voou! Será que morreu?"

Naruto perguntou enlouquecido.

"Que horror Naruto! Não fale uma coisa dessas!", disse Sakura indignada. Kakashi correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado da mulher.

"M-mas como é que pode uma coisa dessas? Eu não acredito...", murmurou Kakashi ao olhar para a mulher.

"Kakashi... o que foi?", perguntou Sasuke, indo para perto de seu pai adotivo. Ele arregalou os olhos ao chegar lá e ver o porquê de seu tio ter agido daquela forma estranha.

"Kurenai-sensei? VOCÊ ATROPELOU MINHA PROFESSORA?"

"Parece que sim... E agora, o que eu faço?", murmurou ele, checando o pulso da jovem professora. Aliviado ao ver que ela estava viva, Kakashi pegou o celular da moça, alguém estava na linha. Ele atendeu, após mandar que Sasuke chamasse uma ambulância ao local.

"Alô?"

"... Ué... Quem está falando?"  
"Hatake Kakashi...Você é...amigo dessa moça...a Kurenai?"

"Sou ... o que aconteceu? Cadê a Kurenai?"

"É que... bem... eu... acho que..."

"Que..."

"Eu atropelei ela..."

"VOCÊ O QUE !"

"Bem eu..."

"COMO VOCÊ FALA NESSA CALMA QUE ATROPELOU ELA?"

"É que foi agora e..."

"E COMO ELA ESTÁ? O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER?"

"Bem eu pretendia levá-la ao hospital assim q..."

"E VOCÊ TÁ ESPERANDO O QUE SEU IRRESPONSAVEL?"

"Desligar o celular..."

"... é...VAI LOGO ENTÃO!"

Sasuke tira o celular da mão de Kakashi .

"Que merda Kakashi... converse depois! Nós temos que fazer algo agora!"

"É bem... então ta!"

Kakashi pega Kurenai no colo e corre de volta para o carro seguido por Sasuke, quando abre sua porta vê Naruto sentado no banco de motorista.

"Venham entrem... eu dirijo!"

Naruto disse parecendo aqueles heróis de filme policial.

"Naruto você é demente?"

Sasuke gritou tacando o garoto no banco de trás e se sentando junto a ele e Sakura.

"Espero que eu consiga manter a direção..."

Kakashi murmurou ajeitando Kurenai no banco do lado e colocando o cinto em ambos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No hospital Kakashi estava meio desesperado tentando explicar aos médicos o que havia acontecido, enquanto Naruto aproveitava para roubar umas balas da mesa de atendimento. Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Sakura...

" Ah... que droga... não foi isso que planejei..."

O Uchiha murmurou.

"Planejou o que Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura perguntou curiosa.

"N-nada não!"

Ele olha para o lado corado quando o celular toca de novo.

"Alô?"

"Alô? Quem está falando? E a Kurenai? Ela está bem? Em que hospital está?"

"Caramba mano, calma ai... uma pergunta por vez..."

"VAI LOGO SEU IRRESPONSEVEL CRETINO E BEBADO QUE NEM SABE DIRIGIR DIREITO! ONDE ELA ESTÁ?"

Sasuke fez uma incrível cara de bunda enquanto uma veia saltou de sua testa... a pizza com Sakura teria que ter o Naruto junto... tudo bem, isso era de se superar. Seu pai atropelou sua professora que é o cão e estragou o jantar... ok já estava ficando irritante mas era só se acalmar, AGORA ESSE TIOZINHIO FICAR LHE TORRANDO A PACIÊNCIA? Ah já era demais para uma noite só...

"ESCUTA AQUI Ô TIO ! PRIMEIRO QUE VOCÊ QUER SABER DE TUDO MUITO DEPRESSA E ISSO JÁ TA ME ENCHENDO! MINHA NOITE JÁ ESTÁ UMA DROGA! POR ISSO PARE DE FICAR FALANDO UM MONTE! E POR ULTIMO NÃO FUI EU QUE ATROPELEI ELA! FOI MEU PAI HATAKE KAKASHI! E MEU NOME É UCHIHA SASUKE ENTENDEU SEU VIADO FDP! AGORA VAI TOMA NO CU E VÊ SE NÃO ME ENCHE!"

Sakura olhou espantada para o menino ao seu lado que estava bufando de raiva. Sasuke se lembrou que a Haruno estava ao seu lado pouco tempo depois, ele corou e se sentiu um animal por falar tudo aquilo na frente de uma garota, mas se assustou mais ao ouvir a resposta da pessoa.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Do colégio Konoha do 1 ano B? Que brigou com Hyuuga Neji hoje?"

Sasuke gelou... Começou a reconhecer a voz... Não poderia ser... Não poderia pelo amor de Deus...

"É... s-sou eu mesmo... q-quem é?"

Ele perguntou tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

"Sou eu... o Asuma-sensei..."

'_Me fudi... ' -_ pensou o Uchiha.

"Normalmente eu iria te meter em encrenca por falar assim comigo...Mas estou preocupado com a Kurenai, então vou deixar passar. Você sabe como ela está?"

"Não. Nenhum médico disse nada. Eu te aviso qualquer coisa, Asuma-sensei."

"Tá..."


	5. Se ela não estivesse toda quebrada

**Ika: Pois então, demorou mas tah aki Ika-chan**

Mine-H: Oieee, obrigada XD Mais um capitulo aki ó XD

Hatake Kurenai: Eu num atropelei ninguém, foi o Kakashi XD Claro que ele tah preocupado! Ele eh perfeito.

Musa-Sama: Não acho que o Asuma vá deixar passar não XD Depois ele vai acabar com o Sasuke nas aulas, e infernizar o Kakashi XD Desculpe, acabei demorando pra continuar /

Kiyuii-chan: O naruto é mongol XD por isso eu amo ele. O Kakashi eh estranho tbm XD Desculpe ter demorado, mas taih

Inuzuka Ai: eu não preciso te avisar nee-chan P Claro que o Asuma vai ferrar o Sasuke, na escola XD O clima vai melhorar logo quando ele atropela a mulher? XD

Hinata Hyuuga xD: Haha, tenha oena, tenha muita pena.

Tenten-chan: Calma, naum precisa me mandar review todo capitulo fofura XD Sim, o Hiashi eh mais responsável. Mas a Kurenai meteu medo nele. Eh, ainda bem q o Asuma tava preocupado XD NejiTenten \o\

NaNe: Continuei ó ! A gente tem q acabar aquela fic XD

Hayate: haha, realmente, o kakashi pega ela no colo XD escrevi aki, demorei, mas consegui.  


Uma senhora loira saiu da sala de cirurgia, com uma expressão séria. Naruto correu em sua direção.

- Vó, vó, como que a Carrasca-sensei tá?

Uma veia pulsou na testa da mulher. Naruto era mesmo um tapado. Ficar falando daquele jeito no hospital... E pensar que era seu neto...

-... Cadê o retardado que atropelou essa mulher? Vou moer o infeliz! Eu podia estar em casa com seu avô, e tenho que vir até aqui cuidar de uma pobre coitada que foi atropelada porque é sonsa demais para olhar os dois lados da rua antes de atravessar, por causa de um ignorante que não pode dirigir um carro direito?

Naruto ficou impressionado com as palavras de sua vó. Até recuou, meio que assustado.

- Puxa vó... Coitada da sensei... Tá certo que ela é meio malvada, mas não é sonsa não... E o Kakashi-san nem fez nada errado... Ele tava dentro do limite de velocidade, não passou no sinal vermelho nem nada...

-Bem, ALGUMA COISA ESSE DOENTE FEZ DE ERRADO!- berrou a mulher. Os funcionários do hospital olharam para ela assombrados.

-Que foi? VÃO TRABALHAR VAGABUNDOS, TEM GENTE MORRENDO AQUI!

Eles logo voltaram ao trabalho, e a senhora voltou-se para o neto.

- Cadê o inconseqüente que atropelou a moça?- perguntou séria. Naruto a levou até Kakashi, que estava esperando por notícias de Kurenai. Tsunade chegou até ele e encarou-o.

- Você... Seu delinqüente! Você quase matou aquela mulher! Eu não acredito que não teve nenhum arranhão! Eu devia te quebrar as costelas e perfurar o seu pulmão!- disse ela num tom ameaçador. Aqueles que estavam observando jurariam que Kakashi se encolheu. - A propósito, meu nome é Tsunade, eu cuidei da Kurenai.

- E. como ela está?- perguntou Kakashi cuidadosamente afastando-se de Tsunade com medo.

- Bem, você quer a ficha completa, ou só um resumo?- ele ia dizer que queria só um resumo, afinal, tinha que levar aquela pirralhada para casa e nem gostava da mulher, mas até parece que ela o deixou responder - Tive que operá-la por conta de algumas hemorragias, o braço direito está quebrado, algumas costelas também, fora alguns cortes pelo corpo. Mas ela vai ficar bem. Tem que se manter afastada do trabalho por dois meses... - Naruto visivelmente vibrou ao ouvir isso. -... Caham... Continuando... Nesse tempo, espero que você dê um jeito de fazê-la se sentir melhor. E pode começar indo lá e pedindo desculpas a ela!- ordenou a médica apontando o quarto de número 202. Ele estava meio receoso de ver aquela mulher. Não só porque ela lhe dava um pouco de medo quando estava nervosa (e deveria estar,com certeza **ele** estaria) e por tê-la atropelado, mas também não saberia como agir com ela. Ele sempre se atrapalhava diante de mulheres tão bonitas. Caminhou meio desajeitado até o quarto. Parecia meio covarde, mas certamente ele preferia enfrentar a ira de alguém que não estava em condições de esganá-lo do que daquela médica doida lá. Respirou fundo e entrou.

- Er...Domo, Yuuhi-san.  
A mulher olhou pra ele com raiva.  
- O que diabos **VOCÊ **está fazendo aqui?  
- É que... Bem... Eu que atropelei você. – ele disse isso e deu um risinho nervoso. Ela ficou olhando pra ele.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! MISERÁVEL! SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE TODA QUEBRADA EU TE MATAVA!

-Que bom que você está então. Bem... Eu só queria pedir desculpas...  
- Por ter me atropelado, ou por ter me desmoralizado na frente dos meus alunos?  
Ele parou um pouco para pensar.  
- Os dois.  
- Ah... Tá legal. - Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.  
-E... Você não é uma louca esquizofrênica como eu disse. Você só tenta manter a ordem na sala de aula. Desculpe.

- Sem problemas. Você só tava defendendo seu filho... E eu faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar.

Ele ficou olhando para aquela mulher linda naquela cama, pensando em como seria bom sentir o gosto daqueles lábios vermelhos, acariciar aqueles cabelos negros, conhecê-la melhor...

- Kurenai-san... Será que... Bem... Depois que sair do hospital... Gostaria de jantar comigo?

Ele pensou que ela iria recusar e brigar com ele. Mas para sua surpresa, ela sorriu.  
- Claro, Kakashi-san.

**Mais um capitulo terminado...E esse demorou. Desculpem. E tbm foi inútil, soh teve tosqueira XD Mas ei, a Kuku vai sair com o Kakashi-kun D**


	6. Ela não o encontrou

Sakura estava achando horrível o fato de Kurenai estar ausente do trabalho. Ela até tinha gostado da professora, e o substituto era uma pessoa horrível. Ela também não conseguia entender nada do que ele dizia. Simplesmente não estava entrando em sua cabeça. Ela havia sido uma excelente aluna desde que se conhecia por gente. Mas não conseguia aprender nada com aquele professor tão rígido. E ele também tinha um péssimo temperamento. Era rude com todos, até mesmo com sua filha, Hinata.

As provas já estavam chegando, e ela tinha que aprender aquela matéria! Estava desesperada. Assim que bateu o sinal do recreio, foi falar com Kiba.

- Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei já foi sua professora particular não é?

- Foi sim... Por quê?

- É que eu precisava muito falar com ela... Você tem o telefone dela?  
- Tenho o celular, espera aí que te dou o número... - ele botou a mão no bolso, pegando o celular e informou o número para sua colega de classe. - Anotou?  
- Hai, Kiba-kun. Muito obrigada.

Kiba era um menino muito legal. De vez em quando era um pouco barulhento, mas era uma boa pessoa. E era bonitinho. Mas não tanto quanto o Sasuke.

- Sem problemas Sakura. A gente se vê. - disse ele, indo na direção de um grupo de meninas. Ele era bem popular com elas.

Sakura pegou o celular e discou o número de sua professora. O celular tocou duas vezes e Kurenai atendeu.

- Alô?

- Kurenai-sensei? É a Sakura... Peguei seu telefone com o Kiba.

- Ah sim. Pode falar Sakura-chan.

- É que... Eu não conseguir aprender nada com o Hiashi-sensei! Eu preciso da sua ajuda...

-... Bem, eu vou sair do hospital mais cedo do que o previsto, em duas semanas. Ainda falta um mês para a prova. Você pode vir aqui no horário de visitas até que eu tenha alta, e depois que eu sair, podemos marcar horários para estudar. Não precisa ficar nervosa Sakura-chan.

Ela deveria sair com Kakashi quando tivesse alta... Mas não podia deixar uma aluna na mão.

- Muito obrigada, Kurenai-sensei.

- De nada, Sakura-chan. Tchauzinho.  
- Tchau.- Sakura esperou a professora desligar e em seguida fez o mesmo. Sakura estava percebendo que gostava muito de sua professora. Ela era como uma irmã mais velha legal. Era bem diferente fora da escola do que era em sala de aula. Os alunos apenas não a entendiam. Logo o recreio acabou e Sakura foi para a sala para as últimas aulas do dia. Ao final das aulas, ela esperou Naruto e Sasuke para irem juntos para casa, pois todos moravam perto.

Naquela semana, Sakura visitou Kurenai todos os dias no hospital, e enquanto aprendia, também conhecia mais sua professora. Kurenai era na verdade uma pessoa maravilhosa, e havia sofrido bastante. Ela disse para Sakura o quanto se sentia mal pelo fato dos alunos não gostarem dela. Contou àquela menina de cabelo cor de rosa coisas que nunca diria a outros alunos, e ainda assim pareceu uma coisa muito natural. Falou até mesmo de seu noivo que havia morrido baleado, e do filho que não criou. Deu o menino para adoção.

- Eu me arrependo disso todos os dias. Mas na época... Eu estava completamente sozinha...

- E você nunca tentou encontrá-lo?

- Claro que sim... Não consegui...

**Continua...**

**Ta-dan : 3 Duvido que conseguem adivinhar quem era o noivo e quem é o filho!  
Desculpem esse também é pequeno, mas queria dar logo um capitulo novo!**

**Agora, respondendo as reviews.**

**Thelma: Não tenha pena do Sasuke. Ele não merece. Também te adoro querida.**

**Luli Uchiha**** : Obrigada, também amei o final. Pena que eles não vão sair tão cedo. **

**Anaka Mitsuri: Desculpe pelo capitulo ter sido curto. Vou tentar não demorar mais para atualizar.**

**Hinata Hyuuga xD : Não, eu não ando fumando nada. Só tava com preguiça de escrever mais. A Kurenai vai demorar um pouco pra sair com o Kakashi. E a Tsunade é o cão. **

**Musa-Sama: Eles ainda não saíram, mas aqui está o cap. **

**Ika Torps: Realmente, eu sou muito preguiçosa. XD**

**Uchiha Polyana: Obrigada pelos elogios. Aqui está o capítulo 6**

**Sakiy Skuld: Adorei seu nome de usuário! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Desculpe por ter demorado! **

**Obrigada a todos que não desistiram dessa fic!**


End file.
